


Shouldn't Have Said That

by U848587



Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U848587/pseuds/U848587
Summary: There's a new player added to the game, called soul marks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with Harry Potter (snickers) but Yes the OC Male I made is basically Harry Potter. so I went ahead and labeled it a No Power AU. cause I can't write magic into Gotham without God Modding the user.

"What the hell are you doing? " Harvey demanded, storming over to his new partner, first day on the job and the guy already wanted to be a hero. He'd have to break that habit. "We had the drop on him."

  
Jim Gordon turned and looked at him in astonishment.

  
_What the hell are you doing? We had the drop on him._

  
"Yeah, Well, he's dropped, isn't he?"

  
 _Yeah, Well, he's dropped, isn't he?_ How did he respond to that? How does anyone respond, really, to someone uttering their soul mark words. Wait, no, he couldn't let this slide-they'd talk about romantic destiny later. This issue needed addressed.

  
"You could have gotten hurt." Did he sound worried, was the statement to lenient? Maybe he should sound more authoritative? "Rookie mistake. Next time, shoot the son-of-a-bitch." He said gesturing.

  
His other half, and gosh wasn't that a miracle to think (finally, he was loosing hope), got a mulish expression on his face as he began to argue stepping as close as he could to Harvey, hands on his hips. "If I shoot," He began, taking a deep breathe, "that sets everybody off. Gunfire every which way."

  
He had a point, but he couldn't tell him that right now, he'd loose ground-he was the authoritative figure here.

  
"Somebody takes a cop's gun, you shoot him." Harvey told him, did he look okay? The shift was almost over, maybe he'd take him to a dinner. Food worked for every man, right?   
"That's basic." Before he could ask Jim to join him for after work soulmate chitchat one of the Uni's yelled for them.

  
"Bullock, Gordon, you're up. Double homicide, Theater District."

  
"Give me a break." Harvey sighed. "Shift's nearly over."

  
"Yeah, nearly." the Uni laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Shouldn't we be there when they move the victims?" Jim asked. Was this seriously his soul mate? How did fate think they were compatible? He watched him throw his fedora onto the dining bar counter, took in the body hidden by the long coat. Jeez, but fate knew how to make your mark attractive no matter what they were doing.

  
"Why?" Harvey's voice brought him back, and it just annoyed him. "Listen, hotshot, do me a favor. Don't start talking to witnesses until I say so." Harvey told him taking a seat.

  
"What's your problem?"Jim asked, the words falling out of his mouth before he could think.

  
"My problem, soldier boy you just caught us a gigantic flaming ball of crap."

  
Jim watched the waitress pour them coffee asking under his breathe since Harvey seemed to be trying to whisper. "Oh, yeah? How's that?" he glanced over. Taking in the graying red and blonde hair, the five o'clock shadow that looked like it had gone passed 5 o'clock three days ago and could only think about rubbing his face over it. It would be scratchy...did he like scratchy?

"You never heard of Thomas and Martha Wayne?"

  
"Yeah, sure. The Wayne Foundation." he doubted there was anyone in Gotham who didn't know who they were.

  
"Yeah, two of the richest and most powerful people in Gotham. You can't even imagine the pressure if we don't close this quick."Harvey said hunching over his coffee taking a sip.

  
"So let's close it quick." Jim suggested. Although that went against everything he stood for, they could be charging an innocent man.

  
"Yeah, right. This is a random street robbery, Holmes. Perp could be any one of 10,000 mopes out there." Jim was glad Harvey understood that it was going to be hard to narrow down the suspect pool. Harvey glanced over when at the dinner door as it jingled. "Oh, crap."

  
"Order up." the Waitress said, sliding the food in front of them.

  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Montoya and Allen. Major Crimes Unit. " Harvey gestured at him, "This is my new partner, Jim Gordon."

  
"Nice to meet you." He said, watching the two box them in.

  
"Hi, Harvey." the man greeted.

  
"You're on the Waynes, huh? It's a terrible thing." The woman said, leaning against the counter next to Harvey.

  
"Yeah." Harvey answered.

  
"Any leads?" She asked.

  
"Just getting started." Harvey said, taking a drink of his coffee.

  
"I'll be straight." The man said, adjusting himself to lean against the counter better. "You want us to take it off your hands? "

  
Jim looked to Harvey and started shaking his head, "No, no, no. This is our-" Harvey made a 'close mouth/shut up gesture with his hand, leaning back in his seat to view the man better.

  
"Hold on, rook. Why you want it? You got a lead?" Harvey asked. Turning to look at both of them. Was he trying to play cute with them, that was totally what he was doing, being cute. _God Damn let me think rationally_ , Jim thought to himself, trying to concentrate.

  
"No, we just need the press action." The man answered.

  
"I don't know." Harvey said, putting both elbows on the counter. Jim would have to teach him table manners.

  
"Come on. You know you're scared of this case." the woman said in a rush.

  
"Damn, Right, I'm scared." Harvey answered looking at her.

  
"So do the right thing for once."

  
Harvey's face screwed up in indignation. Even Jim felt insulted on his behalf. "For once? Where the hell do you get the nerve to say that to me? You can kiss my ass."

  
"Okay, you be that way, brother. " the man said tapping the counter, he stood and began to leave, his partner following behind. "We're just trying to be collegial."

  
"You know, I almost gave it to you." Harvey said, causing them to turn back and look at him. "But you couldn't help yourselves. You had to go and be disrespectful."

  
"Okay, Harvey. Stay frosty." he said, he pointed at Jim as he said, "Good luck."

  
"Self-righteous do-gooding skell huggers. Always badmouthing us like they're such freaking angels." Jim closed his eyes, sighing, this was going to be hell. "Please." But fate worked out in the end...usually.


End file.
